Sonic Adventure
'Sonic Adventure '''is a video game for the GameCube (Director's cut) and the Dreamcast (1998 version), released in 2003. It is notable for being the first 3D Sonic game to feature both the computer generated graphics and character voices. There are six playthroughs each with a different character: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Big, and Gamma. It was followed by ''Sonic Adventure 2. Plot For individual stories, see the characters' individual pages. Knuckles is guarding the Master Emerald on an outdoor altar on Angel Island, when Dr. Robotnik breaks it into pieces, releasing the water god Chaos along with an orange ball of light. Knuckles tries to attack Chaos, who knocks him down and disappears. Without the Master Emerald, Angel Island starts to fall. Big the Cat is sleeping in the jungle of Mystic Ruin while his friend, Froggy, is inexplicably possessed by Chaos's tail. He swallows the yellow Chaos Emerald and Big chases after him. He fishes for him at Twinkle Park, and catches him, but Froggy escapes. Sonic is jumping across rooftops in Station Square when he notices the cops going after Chaos. They shoot him, to no effect, and retreat. Sonic defeats Chaos, who escapes down the drain. Sonic returns to his hotel in Station Square, where Tails flies by with his new prototype, the Tornado 2. It still has some bugs in it, and crashes. Sonic races through Emerald Coast to rescue Tails, who reveals he is using the purple Chaos Emerald to power the Tornado 2. Tails takes Sonic to his workshop in the Mystic Ruin, but they run into Robotnik. Sonic calls Robotnik "Eggman". Eggman tells them to give him the Chaos Emerald, and when they refuse, he fights them with a mech, Egg Hornet. Sonic and Tails defeat Eggman, but he steals the purple Emerald anyway and feeds it to Chaos, who transforms. Sonic and Tails decide to find Chaos Emeralds so Eggman can't feed them to Chaos. Knuckles decides to put the Master Emerald back together, and collects three of its pieces at Speed Highway, while Sonic and Tails find the blue Chaos Emerald at Windy Valley and the white Emerald at Casinopolis. As they exit the casino, Eggman knocks them out with some sort of gas from his Eggmobile and takes the white Emerald. Knuckles enters the casino and finds three Master Emerald pieces, but the orange light teleports him back in time to an ancient civilization of echidnas, where their leader, Chief Pachacamac, plans to take over another civilization for power, while his daughter, Tikal, tells him this isn't the path to peace. When Knuckles returns to the present, he encounters Eggman inside the hotel. Eggman feeds the white Emerald to Chaos, who turns into "Chaos 2". Knuckles defeats Chaos, and Eggman tricks Knuckles by telling him that Sonic is after the Master Emerald. When Sonic and Tails wake up to find the white Emerald gone but the blue one still safe, they find the green Emerald at Ice Cap while Knuckles collects three more Master Emerald pieces at Red Mountain. They meet up at Mystic Cave, where Knuckles mistakes the green Chaos Emerald in Sonic's hand for a Master Emerald piece, and fights Sonic over it. Knuckles knocks Sonic to the ground, causing him to drop the blue and green Emeralds, which Eggman takes and feeds to Chaos, transforming him into the shark-like Chaos 4. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles defeat Chaos, and Eggman goes aboard his flying fortress, the Egg Carrier. Sonic and Tails go after Eggman while Knuckles resumes his search for the Master Emerald pieces. Sonic and Tails fly the Tornado after the Egg Carrier, which shoots them down with its Egg Cannon. Tails lands in the jungle of Mystic Ruin and looks for a Chaos Emerald to power the Tornado 2. He finds the red Emerald, which is taken by Froggy, having escaped Big at Ice Cap. Tails chases Froggy through a sand area and catches him, but the orange light teleports him back in time, where Tikal tells him of a saying she must remember, about the controller which unifies the chaos, and the servers being the seven emeralds, and "Chaos is power, enriched by the heart." Upon return to the present, Tails keeps the red Emerald while Big chases Froggy again. Tails returns to his workship and takes off with the Tornado 2. Meanwhile, Sonic lands in Station Square, where Amy Rose is shopping and dreaming of fighting alongside Sonic again. A bird runs into her, being chased by an Eggman robot named ZERO, and she decides to protect it. Amy runs into Sonic and asks him to be the bird's bodyguard, while she is still infatuated with him. Sonic runs from Amy, who chases after him. When she catches up, ZERO returns, and Sonic is ready to fight him, but instead Amy enters Twinkle Park, which says "Cute couples can get in free". Sonic and Amy are separated in Twinkle Park, where ZERO chases after Amy. Sonic races through Speed Highway in search of Amy, who is eventually captured by ZERO. Sonic goes to cut him off at Mystic Ruin. In the meantime, Eggman creates a series of robots called the E-series. He has E-102 Gamma go through the shooting range, before arranging a fight between him and his older brother, E-101 Beta, in which the winner gets to stay on his ship. Gamma wins, but Eggman decides to keep Beta around as a set of spare parts. Eggman sends Gamma and his younger brothers, E-103 Delta, E-104 Epsilon, and E-105 Zeta to capture Froggy for him, saying he is vital to his plans. Sonic reaches Mystic Ruins, where ZERO takes Amy aboard the Egg Carrier. Sonic races through Red Mountain, and when he gets to the top, Tails gives him a ride with the Tornado 2. They shoot down the Egg Cannon and board the Egg Carrier, which Eggman transforms. Big fishes for Froggy at Emerald Coast and finally catches him, but he is stolen by Gamma, who is then transported into the past by the orange light, to the civilation of creatures called Chao, where Tikal tells him of their guardian, who is a gentle and loving creature and that Pachacamac wants to take their home. Meanwhile, Knuckles finds three Master Emerald pieces at the ancient ruin, Lost World, and is transported back in time again, to the altar of the Chao civilization where the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds are. Knuckles reappears on Angel Island and puts the Master Emerald pieces back together. There are still some pieces missing, and Knuckles notices the image of the Egg Carrier in the Master Emerald, and realizes the last thee pieces are there. Knuckles follows Gamma to Eggman's base, Final Egg, and to the Egg Carrier. Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta each bring the wrong frog to Eggman, while Gamma brings Froggy to Eggman. Eggman banishes Delta, Epsilon, and Zeta and tells Gamma to go to Amy's cell and bring him the bird. Amy defends the bird from Gamma and says Eggman failed to give him feelings. When the bird flies over to Gamma, he suddenly releases Amy from her cell. Sonic and Tails race through the Sky Deck of the Egg Carrier to get to the captain's room and restore its original form, while Knuckles collects the last three Master Emerald pieces, and ZERO chases Amy through the Hot Shelter area, damaging the Egg Carrier. As Amy escapes ZERO, she is transported to the past where Tikal first met the Chao. After fishing Froggy out of the tank in the Hot Shelter, Big is transported into the past to where Tikal first met the Chao's guardian. Eventually Sonic de-transforms the Egg Carrier, and Eggman captures the bird, then takes the cyan Chaos Emerald, which was inside its pendant. Eggman sends Gamma after Sonic. Sonic defeats Gamma, but Amy stops him from killing him, as he is on her side. Amy tells Gamma to ditch Eggman. Tails flies Amy away from the Egg Carrier while Gamma flies away as well, and Sonic goes after Eggman. Eggman feeds the cyan and yellow Emeralds to Chaos, transforming him into the crablike Chaos 6, and feeds Froggy to him as well to restore his tail. Big fishes Froggy out of Chaos and escapes to Mystic Ruin on the Tornado 2, while Sonic fights Chaos, freezing him and shattering him to pieces. As the Egg Carrier is on the verge of crashing, Eggman flies away with his Eggmobile and Sonic chases after him while Knuckles arrives, and Chaos regenerates. Knuckles defeats Chaos, shattering him to pieces and leaving only the six Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles returns with the Chaos Emeralds and last three Master Emerald pieces to Angel Island, and puts the Master Emerald back together. Tails and Amy arrive at Station Square and separate. Amy decides to help the bird find his parents, who are missing. Tails finds Eggman sulking over his defeat and Chaos's apparent death. Eggman decides to blow up Station Square with a missile, but the missile is a dud and doesn't go off. Eggman goes to detonate it manually, but Tails races him through Speed Highway and beats him to it. Threatening Tails in a menacing voice, Eggman gets into a mech, Egg Walker, but Tails defeats him, saving Station Square. Gamma decides that Eggman is no longer his master and that he should rescue the animals trapped inside his brothers. Gamma goes to Windy Valley and destroys Delta, then he destroys Epsilon at Red Mountain. Gamma cannot find Beta or Zeta so he goes to the Egg Carrier, which has crashlanded next to Mystic Ruin. Gamma searches the Hot Shelter and finds Zeta, who has been mechanically modified into a much larger form, but Gamma kills him and releases the animal inside him before battling the updraded Beta at the arena. Gamma destroys Beta, but allows Beta to destroy him as well. When Beta and Gamma are destroyed, the bird's father and mother, respectively, are released. Amy searches Final Egg for the bird's parents, but ZERO continues to chase her. She goes to the Egg Carrier, where the bird is reunited with his parents. ZERO attacks the bird, causing Amy to become enraged and fight ZERO. In the end, Amy destroys ZERO and the bird flies away with his parents. Meanwhile, Sonic goes through the Lost World to find a mural of Chaos. The orange light teleports him back in time to when Pachacamac attacked the Chao, although the full details of the scene are not shown, as Tikal simply describes it. When Sonic returns, he follows Eggman to Final Egg and defeats him inside his mech, Egg Viper. Sonic reunites with Tails at Mystic Ruin. Then, Eggman runs into Chaos, who is still alive. Angel Island falls again, despite the Master Emerald still being whole. Knuckles suspects the Chaos Emeralds are involved and decides to take them to Sonic for his advice. Knuckles finds Eggman, and is attacked by Chaos. Noticing Angel Island falling, Sonic and Tails race over to find Knuckles and Eggman laying defeated on the ground. Knuckles says Chaos took the Chaos Emeralds. Eggman decides to get revenge, and the orange light transports Sonic to one final vision of the past: Pachacamac attacks the Chao and his army injures several of them. This enrages the Chao guardian, revealed to be Chaos, who kills Pachacamac and his army. Tikal seals Chaos inside the Master Emerald. Returning to the present, Sonic goes to Mystic Ruin with Tails to get the red Emerald before Chaos does. However, Chaos gets the Emerald first, becoming Perfect Chaos and destroying a city, killing all its inhabitants and reducing it to a watery wasteland. Eggman flies in with the Egg Carrier 2, but Chaos shoots it down. The orange light is revealed to be Tikal, who was sealed inside the Master Emerald along with Chaos. She says Chaos must be sealed again, but Sonic says this won't help him, he will only be trapped forever with his anger and sadness. Big, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy appear with Chaos Emeralds, which have been drained by Chaos's transformation. Chaos absorbed their negative energy, but Sonic can still use their positive energy, and transforms into Super Sonic. Sonic defeats Chaos, neutralizing the evil in him and returning him to his original self. Tikal reveals that the Chao he was defending are still alive and are living peacefully with humans. Tikal and Chaos vanish into another dimension. Eggman grudgingly ackowledges Sonic's victory, and Knuckles returns to Angel Island, which rises back into the sky. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Big the Cat *Dr. Eggman *E-102 Gamma *Chaos *Tikal *Chief Pachacamac *Froggy *E-101 Beta *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *E-105 Zeta *ZERO *Bird Stages Action stages *Emerald Coast (Sonic, Big, Gamma) *Windy Valley (Sonic, Tails, Gamma) *Casinopolis (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles) *Ice Cap (Sonic, Tails, Big) *Twinkle Park (Big, Sonic, Amy) *Speed Highway (Knuckles, Sonic, Tails) *Red Mountain (Knuckles, Sonic, Gamma) *Sky Deck (Sonic, Tails, Knuckles) *Hot Shelter (Amy, Big, Gamma) *Lost World (Knuckles, Sonic) *Final Egg (Gamma, Amy, Sonic) Other *Station Square *Mystic Ruin *Egg Carrier *Final Egg Sonic's stages are straightforward, as he runs through the stages while fighting Eggman robots. Tails's stages involve him racing Sonic or Eggman to a goal. Knuckles's stages involve collecting Master Emerald pieces in an open area. Amy's stages have her run slower than Sonic while wielding a hammer and being chased by ZERO, whom she can slow down but not kill (until the boss stage). Big's stages involve fishing for Froggy. Gamma's stages involve walking through the stages with a time limit while shooting enemies with lock on missiles. Bosses Sonic *Chaos *Dr. Eggman (Egg Hornet) *Chaos 4 *Chaos 6 *Dr. Eggman (Egg Viper) Tails *Dr. Eggman (Egg Hornet) *Chaos 4 *Dr. Eggman (Egg Walker) Knuckles *Chaos 2 *Chaos 4 *Chaos 6 Amy *ZERO Big *Chaos 6 Gamma *E-101 Beta *E-103 Delta *E-104 Epsilon *E-105 Zeta *E-101 Beta mkII Super Sonic *Perfect Chaos Category:Games Category:3D games